Christmas Lights
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: Christmas brings lot of fun and joy for the Bladebreakers. This year they celebrate Christmas in the Hiwatari Mansion, and Takao, whom this is the first Christmas with Kai as a couple, has a mission to accomplish: find the perfect present. But when Takao and Max accidentally find an old shed in the back garden they have no idea what a big treasure is there hidden... [TyKa fanfic]
1. Part 1

**Hi Everyone! :)  
**

**It's been a long time that I've updated a story, and I thought I wouldn't write fanfics any more, but then I still couldn't secede from Beyblade entirely. I was even wondering why hadn't I made any Christmas TyKa story, and this year I had this very nice Christmas story in my head and decided that I'd write it for myself. Though, I only wanted to update it when it's finished and put it on complete, but the story has become so long that I think it's better if I cut it in two.  
**

**Oh, and a little info: I changed my pen name a month ago, formerly my name was Akane Yurika, but now it's Tyka's Flower. So don't get surprised. ;)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters, just the plot.  
**

**Warning: boy/boy love, but no yaoi, just so you know.  
**

* * *

*** ~ Christmas Lights ~ ***

* * *

Christmas was on the way. The world had dressed in decorations and so had Bey City where the Christmas story of the Bladebreakers began.

The snow was feathering in tiny flakes smoothly. Jingle of sleigh-bells tinkled, children were singing Christmas carols, and colourful lights shone all along the line of houses while delicious smell of fresh baked gingerbreads filled the air. At this time the streets were crowded even more with bustling people who were carrying the many boxes, filled with presents, home from their shopping. Even though the lot of bags were quite heavy, parents couldn't stand to not stop by the street vendor, who was selling fresh burnt chestnuts, and buy some for their kids, and to have a taste of it themselves, too.

The spirit of Christmas knocked on every door, but there was one which was especially special this year. The Hiwatari Mansion had never looked so glorious than now.

*** ~ Ö ~ *  
**

Once upon a time a very nice and royal family had lived here with their only little son who loved beyblading more than anything. Unfortunately, happiness didn't last long in the family's life; destiny had intervened in the most heartbreaking, ruthless way.

After the father's mysterious disappearance the mother had fallen ill because of the pain, and soon she died. Voltaire Hiwatari, who was the last holder of the Mansion and the only living relative of the boy, he took the still very young Kai to live with him as to raise him until the day came and he would become the next heir of the Hiwatari Residence.

But the Grandfather wasn't a loving person at all as Kai's parents. Voltaire Hiwatari was a big beefy man with thick, grey eyebrows and a rigid face. He was cold, covetous and had greed for power. He not only hated beyblade but he had thrown all of his influence into the scale to seize all of the bitbeasts so he could take over the world. And for that he used his own grandchild, as his greatest weapon.

He raised Kai in hatred and fed him with lust of power as well to make him become just like he was. He almost managed it, if Kai wouldn't have met the Bladebreakers.

Since then Kai's life had changed root and branch. Turning against his own grandfather's will he gave back the bitbeasts for their own masters while he himself had found his love for beyblade again. And as a plus gift from life he got friends. He'd become the captain of the Bladebreakers and in spite of his cold mask that was still hanging on him most of the times, the bond between him and his other teammates had grown stronger during the years.

Now, being in his nineteen years he was the official holder of the Hiwatari Mansion and all properties that came with. However, he wasn't so pleased when he returned, noticing how neglected the building was, and even though he was a rather lonely type of person, who more liked being alone somewhere in the quiet nature, the mansion seemed still way too big for one person. Nonetheless, he'd resettled it and had started running it, though not alone…

When he found his place again among the 'beyblade-lovers' side he didn't suspect back then that he would find more than just friends. He found love, or he rather could say that destiny had drifted it to him. And this special person was his mate now.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

On the wrought iron gate hung a holly wreath. The picturesque garden was covered by thick snow. The little fountain which spurt out water the whole year was standing now empty, frozen. Also, the usually green, colourful garden had been replaced by hoar frost, made it appear like ice-flowers. To the windows stuck tiny, frosted snowflakes while from inside soft warmth filtered out.

In the living room the fire was crackling festively in the fireplace, its light filled the room. In the middle of the room Takao, Max and Kenny were busy to dress up the large room, more punctually the Christmas tree, while Rei was busy away in the kitchen backing.

Takao was standing on a ladder as he was trying to put on the star on the top of the tree since it was twice as big as him. With one hand he was hanging on the ladder while with the other he was stretching forward to place the last decoration on. Even his face tensed by the strain, and he would have managed if he hadn't been startled by the awfully false singing that came out from Max's lungs, causing him almost to fall down.

"_Jingle bells jingle bells, jingle all the way…_"

"Jeez Max!" snapped at him Takao indignantly, hanging on now with both hands on the ladder. His ears were buzzing. "The whole decoration will fall down by your voice!"

The blonde boy's face popped out from behind the large tree. He stuck out his tongue then grinned cheekily at his friend. "I thought you like Christmas carols."

"But not your caterwauling." Takao remarked mockingly. "Keep your voice within the bathroom door."

"You're no fun. You start to sound like Kai. He's an ill effect on you." the boy cooed.

"No, it's just something they call maturity." Takao rose his head pridefully after he'd put on the star, finally, and was now admiring his work.

Max snorted out a laugh.

"Takao Kinomiya and maturity? I'd see red snow falling first."

The dark blue haired teen's eyebrows pursed and this time it was him who stuck out his tongue. Max laughed.

"Now that's the Takao I know!"

"I think it's very nice from Kai that he invited us to celebrate the whole Christmas holiday with you guys. I would have never expected that from him." joined in the conversation Kenny who was sitting on the couch with a long line of Christmas lights laying in his lap, trying to repair it. They had the form of colourful little houses and lamps.

The decoration had run a long life in the family's generation, no wonder they weren't lighting any more. But when Takao asked Kenny nicely to try to repair it somehow, the boy couldn't say no to him. Mainly, because Kenny knew that whenever his friend had that way too adorable expression on his face it had something to do with Kai. He knew that Takao wouldn't bother so much for such an old decoration if it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to please his mate.

Even though the five friends had been stuck together ever since they had established their team, they all were totally different, both in appearance and personality.

Kenny way a brown, bushy haired boy with big, owl spectacles. Even though he was in the same age as Takao and Max, he was the shortest one in the team. Nonetheless, his sense was much bigger; he was a real genius. So, if something technical or electronic problem occurred they sure could count on him.

Max was the second youngest among them, and also the most hyperactive and cheerful one. It proved very good that he had bright yellow hair, little freckles on his cheeks, and that he always wore colourful clothes.

Kai and Rei were the two oldest in the team. With their two years ahead compared to their friends it could be said they were somewhat more mature – through this they got the nickname '_wet-blankets'_ from their friends, who loved to use it whenever they wanted to tease them. Of course lot of depended on Kai's and Rei's temper, if they were in the mood to see the funny side of things. If not, then Takao and Max could only hope there was an escape door in the near to make a run for it.

Kai, being in his nineteen years now and be the lord of the Hiwatari Mansion, was a tall, very handsome guy with two-toned hair – the front slate and the back side black – and crimson eyes. He also used to wear blue face paints both on his cheeks, which had the form of triangles, when he was still the captain of the Bladebreakers. But those bad-guy-looking times were over, and he had to give up on them when he started running the mansion and his grandfather's old company. Though Takao not once had mentioned him that as much enticing he found Kai with his face paints, he looked so much better without them.

Rei, Kai's best friend, was only different from him that he was the heir of a noble Chinese family. Therefore he had sharp, golden cat-eyes which matched his waist long, jet-black hair, and a red bandana he used to wear around his forehead.

Takao Kinomiya, seventeen years old now and be three times Beyblade World Champion, after he'd retired from beyblading officially, just like his other friends, he was maybe the biggest freak in the team. He was a special clasp of the team, also could say the spirit who kept the bond among them. His bitbeast, which was an ancient stormy dragon, reflected realistically his personality. With his midnight blue hair and hot temperature he really was like the wind. He was very energetic, talkative and liked joking around. No wonder that he and Max were the most closest one to each other in the group; the two trouble makers stuck together.

Takao loved making new friends, he looked always the good side of people, therefore his friends often called him naïve.

However, when the wind calmed down it brought peace and harmony; Takao, from the other side was kind and had a very sensitive soul. Friends and his family were the most important thing in his life, beside beyblading. And now he had something in his life which he'd never thought would mean so much to him before, and it made him believe that he was the luckiest guy in this world: love.

It was the ever best thing that could have happened to him since his team had win over BEGA on the last world championship.

He and Kai, the fire and the wind, maybe seemed total opposite, but they had more in common what even themselves had thought first. The day when Takao had moved with Kai to his mansion brought changes in their lives. Periodic bickering and teases weren't a new thing between them by now, but living in a house together, the closer they got to know each other the better they learnt to accept the other one with love, the way he was.

Although Takao never admitted it aloud, but he often tended to do things which surprised his friends first because he hadn't done that before, but later they'd all realized it was his own way as he tried to bring joy for Kai. But he still stayed Takao, after all.

Like for example when he'd stopped wearing his favourite baseball cap he'd gotten from his older brother as a gift when he was five years old. The cap was now laying neatly on the nightstand beside their bed. Takao still wanted to keep it close to him, just for the nice memories. He knew how much Kai liked it when he wasn't wearing it, leaving his hair just in a ponytail, and when later at bedtimes he let it down over his shoulders he couldn't deny how nice it felt as those large, pale fingers stroked through his hair gently.

Maybe Kai wasn't one of the most open-hearted persons, he rarely could show sensitiveness as a reserved person he was, but when he did when they were alone, Takao thought it was worth for the wait.

And there they were now, after one year, celebrating their ever first Christmas together as a couple with their friends.

However, Max still needed to get used to the fact that Takao wasn't that childish teenage boy any more when they'd first met. He was in a love relationship and slowly, but he was growing up, like everyone. But Max knew that whatever life would bring their friendship would always stay strong. However, that didn't mean he couldn't banter his friend when there was an occasion.

"I doubt Kai would have invited us for celebrating Christmas if it hadn't been for a _certain_ person." the naughty grin on Max's face stretched wide as he took hinting glances to Takao's direction. The glint in his ocean blue eyes were as shiny as the Christmas lights on the tree.

Takao climbed down from the ladder while he looked with a frown at his friend. "I don't know what are you talking about." he murmured and he tried to put on an indifferent expression as if he didn't understand what was his friend getting at. But he failed because he already felt that warmth spread through his face.

He went to the other big couch where the pile of Christmas decoration boxes laid on top of each other, most of them were already empty, but he still found a few decor balls.

"You don't have to hide it, Takao." Max reassured him, but his smile was still very wicked and that gleam was there in his eyes, too. "We all know that Mr. Sourpuss used to act indifferent like he doesn't care a pin, but deep inside he is a big softie when it comes about _you_. He doesn't admit it but he would do anything for you."

Takao's face was starting now to take the same colour like that cherry red decor ball he placed on a branch. He tried to disappear among the tree's large branches as deep as he could.

"Max, don't tease him. Remember, we're the guests." Kenny hurried to Takao's rescue when he noticed that the midnight blue haired teen was dangerously lost inside the branches by embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to be indecent, I was only saying the truth." told back Max and he put on the last few star decorations he had in his hand. "By the way, talking about Kai, where is he?"

"In the office." Takao sighed sadly. He looked at one of the decor balls which had a glittering image of a red phoenix and his heart suddenly filled with the feeling of missing, and love. _'Kai.' _he thought.

Kenny and Max exchanged looks.

"You don't want to say that he has to work today, too?" Kenny looked at him flabbergasted.

"It's Christmas holiday!" cried Max with disbelief.

"He didn't want either, believe me, but he said there was an important issue he had to arrange so that he can take a full break in the holiday." Takao sighed mournfully.

Kenny watched Takao's melancholy expression. He put right his round glasses solemnly before he said. "I guess that's understandable. Kai is a responsible working man now who has duties. He wants to ensure the creature comforts for both of you, that's why he's working so hard." he tried to console Takao nicely to make him understood.

"I guess you're right Chief." Takao murmured under his nose with a still not big enthusiasm.

"It's still unfair!" grouched further Max. "There is Christmas only once a year, he also deserves to take a break from work. Why didn't he go in and told his advisors off to leave him alone?... He is the boss after all."

Kenny rolled his eyes, though that couldn't be seen because of his shaggy locks that covered his eyes most of the time.

"Like it would be so easy Max." Takao laughed sarcastically – though for a brief moment he imagined Kai kicking his company mentor's butt, which was quite funny. "Just because Kai could do nearly everything in his life, and go anywhere till he was a beyblader, with no adult weights on his shoulders, doesn't mean it would stay like this for ever. He is the one who has to run his grandfather's company." Takao hated to say this, but it was true.

Max looked sympathetically at his best friend then stepped back a bit so he could admire their nice work. "Well, let's hope that Kai will like our surprise." he held up his thumb as if he wanted to locate by measuring that everything was in the perfect place. The decorations glinted in hundreds of colours. "I think this is the most beautiful christmas tree I've ever seen." Max declared contented.

After that he went to a table where on all kind of colourful decor papers laid. He picked up a red one, folded it many ways, then grabbed a scissors and started cutting it around.

For a while there was silence in the room. They were listening to the chirstmas melody that was being played on an old gramophone in the background. Suddenly Kenny cried up painfully when an overhanging lead from the line jolted his finger.

"Ouch!... Darn it." he cursed to himself as he shook his hurting finger. He sighed dramatically. "I'm sorry Takao, but I'm not sure if I can repair this old _relic_… Takao?" Hey, what's wrong?" Kenny asked when he realized the long face of the bluenette.

Max stopped cutting the paper and looked up as well.

"It's nothing." said Takao, unsure of himself. "It's just…"

"What?" urged him Max.

"That… well… that… I don't know what should I give for Kai for Christmas." he blurted out finally.

Max and Kenny looked at each other then back at him.

"You mean you didn't make anything to him?" Max looked bewilderedly at him.

Takao shook his head, his face was still lowered dejectedly.

"That's strange. Usually you're always up with ideas – leastways I'm talking about those few sensible ones. But on the other side it's Kai who we are talking about – so yeah, I can understand it's a hard nut." rubbed his jaw Kenny as he pondered.

Again, Max saw things from a total different sight.

"I don't get it why is it so hard for you to pick a present for him?" he frowned uncomprehendingly at Takao. "You've known him for many years and you managed to draw closer to him than any of us ever could – plus, he is your boyfriend which means that you know all of his inward personal things. It shouldn't be a trouble for you to just simple walk into a department store and choose some kind of fancy gift for him, like other people do."

"I don't want to do that." Takao shook his head. "I want to give him something special."

Max now looked even more baffled. "Just what special thing can you give for him? He is the richest heir in Bay City! He got the mansion and so much money that actually he could buy _anything_. I doubt you could ever overtop that."

"That's not what Takao meant." corrected him Kenny. "If my conclusion is correct then Takao meant by giving something special that he wants to give something that Kai could get only from him. And this something sure can't be bought in a shop." the brown haired boy looked at Takao for affirmation and the look in his mahogany eye were enough proof for him.

"We all know that he likes simple things and nature." Kenny continued. "He doesn't act like other spoilt fops used to; he is very prideful, true, but was never conceited because of his noble gentility. When he wasn't with us – and let's admit it had happened many times – then he was always away somewhere in the nature, by himself, far from noisy people. And when he popped up again he'd done it in the most unexpected occasions."

"Jeez Kenny, why didn't you become a psychologist?" Max shook his head with a snort, showing a very amazed look. But Kenny instantly knew he was being a tease and he gave him a scornful look.

Takao turned back to the tree. He was gazing at a decor ball which had a glittery image of a snowy house with trees and a landscape behind it, and from above tiny snowflakes fell. "Something nature..." he murmured to himself. "Something special what would make Kai happy... but what?"

"Hmmm..." Max put a finger on his chin as he went deep in his thoughts.

For a short time no one spoke and the only sound in the room was the christmas melody that was playing.

"I got it!" whooped Max excitedly, causing the other two look at him surprised. "I saw once that a couple gave each other a big mug and there was a cute little plushy teddy bear put into. On the mug each had engraved their beloved one's name while below there was the short text written 'I love you'. That's personal and simple, too." he grinned.

The silence which had settled in the room this time was worse. Kenny's face dropped with a heavy sweatdroop - thinking that Max obviously had no competence in giving good advices in amour. Takao's look wasn't far from indignation, either. His eyebrow twitched visibly and the dark look he had on his face was very similar to the one Kai used to wear as a threat. He was **not** going to buy some idiotic mushy stuff for his partner no matter what kind of stupid tradition was that by other couples. Their relationship was like a deeper sequel of what they'd had as friends, and even now they didn't need to use sloppy words to express daily how they felt toward each other.

Feelings were deeper than words ever could be, anyway, and both Takao and Kai knew that love shows itself more clearly in actions; like in small gestures and care. And that's what Takao wanted to give Kai.

"There is no way that I would buy such like that." Takao stated firmly as to make his point clear. "Then I rather would invite Boris for dinner. " he added darkly.

Max's enthusiasm dimmed only a bit under the hard gaze and he peered at the red, half-cut paper in his hand again.

"Maybe I know something he would like..." now it was Kenny's turn. Takao just hoped he would come up something better. "It's simple, personal, and still elegant..." he looked at them waiting to get the hint. "Oh come on now, what is what Kai always wear wherever he goes?" he said urging them on.

"His death-glare?" snapped Max without thinking. Takao shot him a sharp look from the corner of his eye.

"No, I was talking about a certain cloth which emphasizes his character." growled Kenny. He was slightly impatient by Max's giddiness.

"Then you must be thinking of his long scarf." made the conclusion Takao and for some reason he couldn't help but scratch the back of his neck uncomfortably as two pair of eyes landed on him. He felt his nape flush. Lucky that he was wearing a dark red turtleneck sweater which hid it.

"Exactly." nodded Kenny – which earned a triumphant 'One point for me!' grin from Takao and Max stuck out his tongue at him. "Why don't you have a new one made for him in red, and would have sewn with golden characters an image of the phoenix? He sure would like it."

Takao thought over the idea for a while, then said. "I don't know Kenny... I doubt Kai would wear such showy colour like that." tilted his head a bit.

"It was just an idea." Kenny shrugged his shoulders resignedly. "You still have some time to figure out something." with that he went back his attention to the christmas lights in his lap.

"I think the teddy bear mug was a better idea." spoke Max half aloud after some time. He had his tongue half out on the side of his mouth as he concentrated hard to cut small pieces off from the paper.

"I wish something would come to my mind." Takao looked wistfully at the now finished christmas tree. It was marvellous, and with the lot of lights and glinting decorations it looked even bigger. He had to agree what Max had said earlier: this tree was really the most beautiful one he'd ever seen. "Kai had gone through so many thing in his life. He deserves to have a wonderful Christmas."

Suddenly a loud THUD came from the kitchen's direction that followed an angry curse "Oh shit!" which was no doubt Rei's voice. Soon something white cloud flew out on the open door.

Takao marched quickly towards the kitchen with fast steps. Except for his anxious look that something was on the fire he puckered his eyebrows suspiciously as he spoke aloud warningly. "Rei! I very hope you didn't burn down my kitchen!"

Max couldn't help but chortled. "Now that's something I don't get to see often; the housewife kills the chef."

"Max, I heard that!" cried back Takao over his shoulder, holding a warning note in his voice that he would grab Max later for his cheeky comment. But right now he was more worried about the white clouds that were diffusing out.

It wouldn't be a joyful sight if Kai came home finding their kitchen look like a battlefield. Max's grin followed Takao until he heard a faint spat, then a fizz. Turning around he saw that Kenny's hair now looked like he'd stuck his fingers in a plug pocket, and his locks emitted smoke.

When Takao stepped in the kitchen he was a little relieved that the trouble was smaller than what he'd feared first. For the first sight it seemed nothing had broken, but from the ceiling to the floor everything was covered in white flour, like the winter has escaped inside. In the middle stood Rei in a white apron and with a big dose of flour on his hair while he was glaring furiously at the mixer that stood before him on the counter. Takao had figured out instantly what had caused this mess. However, he still didn't know _how_ in the world could that happen.

"Rei. What are you doing?" he asked him as he went to his friend.

"You could ask the same from this damn machine." Rei growled irritably while he didn't take off his angry gaze from the mixer, as if he was expecting from the poor machine to feel ashamed. "Don't you have something _usable _that works easier?"

"The machine works fine, " Takao laughed. " maybe it's the user who doesn't know how to use it well. I thought a simple mixer would never be a trouble for a good chef like you."

"A normal one not." Rei snapped huffily. "My one is not so complicated as this."

"You mean the hand whisk?" snickered further the blue haired teen, ignoring the hard glare Rei was giving him. "I don't have one, sorry."

Rei sighed dramatically. "No, a machine would be fine, just... not _this one._ I don't get why did you buy the most complicated one which has at least hundreds of buttons? I really wonder how can you handle this."

At this point Takao scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, actually I haven't had much opportunity to use it yet... Kai bought it when we moved here. We needed to get many things in the house to make it liveable, same the kitchen."

Rei took a hand to his hip as he leaned half against the counter and scanned detachedly his friend. "Let me guess; Kai walked into a supermarket and bought the most expensive machine, thinking that you needed the best, but didn't think about if you can use it properly."

"Well... something like that." Takao admitted awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs. "But I managed to understand a few things from the instructions... here is the setting where you can reset the speed – see? Then you must push the green button..." just a she did so the machine gave a loud droning sound and started on a wild whirl. The two boys jumped back startled.

With a big wrestling, somehow Takao managed to turn it off. The next moment Max's face popped in the kitchen door. Presumably his curiosity to see what was going on here had taken over him. He scanned round the room and his eyes went wide with amazement.

"Uuuuuuuuuu – cool!" gushed the blonde with bright face. "You guys should keep this view, it suits to the holiday." he looked where his friends stood and giggled. "You look like two snowmen."

"Very funny Max." retorted Rei peeved, seemingly he didn't found it so funny at the moment as Max did. He brushed off another big amount of flour from himself. Max let go the comment by his ear.

"Hey, Takao! Look what I've made for you!" Max said chirpily and unfolded the red paper he'd cut and showed up. It was a long line with a form of a mini version of Takao and Kai kissing with a big heart between them.

Takao gasped in shock while his whole face turned bright red.

"You're not putting that on!" he cried dismissively.

"Oh yes I will!" Max sing-sang. " And I'm going to hang a mistletoe under it, too!" he gave a laughing dash when a very pissed off Takao was on his track.

"Max come back here!" he shouted after him as he ran out from the kitchen, leaving poor Rei alone.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

By the evening Kai had arrived home and they all sat in the large dining room to have dinner. It was a very cozy feeling for Takao as they were sitting together at the table again, which was elegantly set with delicious meals, and in the middle candles lit along in line. It was almost like in the old times, though there were some changes.

Max, who was the second most talkative person after Takao, hadn't changed at all, except the fact that they'd all grown a lot. He was in his element, like always, and kept chattering at the table, telling stories or random things that came up in his mind all of a sudden, while Kenny and Rei tagged comments onto the subject from time to time. It was like music for Takao's ears who, for the first time, rather just listened the droning talk, while he was musing his eyes on the dancing candlelights. At times he joined in the talk when the others noticed that he was strangely too quiet and he assured them that he was alright.

Then again, he was more distracted by taking worried glances at Kai who was sitting beside him and ate silently by himself. Not that it was new from Kai since the young Hiwatari was never a talkative person. Actually, he only spoke when he found it necessary. This also belonged to his special personality and maturity; he always knew what to say, and when and where. However, somehow it was different now, and that's what worried Takao.

Kai did say a few words during the conversation, but he spent most of the time gazing at his plate with a distant look. Takao also could detect the dark shadows under his usually shining crimson eyes which now looked dull and empty. His mate looked very exhausted and Takao sighed mournfully. Therefore he didn't even try to urge him to join their talk, he rather let him be. As strong and hardy he knew Kai, not mention those horrible training programs Kai'd made from himself in the tundra back then just so he could get in the final match and have that awesome battle with Takao, all this couldn't be compared to the way he was looking now. Like they had suck him dry.

In Takao's opinion Kai worked way too much than it was healthy, and he had this determination in himself that once they would be alone again, and the opportunity would be right, they were gonna have to talk. Takao had never once let Kai sink into the depth of shadow in the past and he wouldn't let him to finish himself totally in his work, either. Whenever there was trouble they always managed to help the other one crawl out of it. And with this thought Takao was now more determined to find the perfect gift for Kai to make him happy.

Later, when they'd all split up to their own rooms, Kai and Takao had gone to bed as well. For a long time Takao was laying on his back, with his hands folded under his head, and he stared contemplatively at the ceiling. What should he give for Kai? He knew that it's not the gift what really mattered but that it was given by heart. But what would Kai like to have?

It was a hard question.

Takao turned his head to the side and watched as his boyfriend slept so peacefully with his back to him. Though, Takao had realized for a while now that as deep it seemed Kai was sleeping he was very alert of every little noises like a cat.

The blue haired teen turned on his side now and started admiring his mate's two-toned hair which shone mistily in the subdued light of the Moon that filtered through the window. Carefully, he slid an arm over Kai's waist as he snuggled up to him comfortably, and soon he felt another hand, which wasn't his, clasped around his as it gave him a gentle squeeze. Takao smiled softly. He nuzzled his cheek to Kai's shoulder before he fell asleep.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

Next morning Takao waited until Kai left for his last day of work, he had breakfast quickly with the others who had woken up by the time, then he also set off for leave. He was glad that they were more in the house now so he could ask them to take care of things until he was away.

So, dressed up as warmly as he could be, Takao stepped through the huge iron gate and started on the long street towards the centre of the city for shopping. He still hadn't figured out what would he give for Kai; actually, he had no clear description what was it, or how did it look like – other words, it was like he was searching an invisible present. But since he had no better idea, and knowing that he wouldn't get closer to his aim if he was just sitting at home musing, wandering round the shops was still more. Maybe he would find something.

He'd roved all the stores, from the gift shops to the housekeeping stores (though, later he was pondering what was he searching there), and though the assortment was so big that one couldn't decide what to pick among the many beautiful things, for Takao none of them were enough good. Not enough special to make Kai happy.

So in the end, he had to go home with empty hands.

By the time he'd arrived home he was tired, frozen to the marrow, and his nose was running because of the cold.

"Guys, I'm home!" Takao announced overtired when he entered the warm hall. He took off his red winter jacket and pulled down his boots.

In a second Max appeared from the kitchen. "How did it go?" he asked inquiringly.

With a heavy sigh Takao dragged himself into the living room, Max followed him, and he lumped down one of the couches.

"In short? I say shopping sucks. I don't see why women like it so much. I walked through all the stores but all along I felt like I was searching in the wrong place." he growled sourly.

"Maybe you were." said Max and Takao looked at him wonderingly. "Usually, those things we really want are right before our nose, we just don't notice it." he sat across to Takao and tried to cheer him up somewhat. "Maybe the perfect gift is somewhere here, you just haven't realized yet that could be."

"You may be right, Max." Takao said as he conceded that Max had a point. He peered at the ceiling thoughtfully, one of his arms dropped loosely over his forehead. Since he wanted to give something special to Kai then it meant it couldn't be bought in a store. However, right now he was way too drained to ponder more. "Whatever, what I really would like to have now is a hot chocolate." he said moonily.

Max laughed knowingly and got up to go for it. "I'll bring two cups – and hey, after that we can watch a movie, or go out and make a big snowman like last year!" he looked ardently at him.

"I can't." shook his head Takao. "I still need to finish some stuff, but if you take over to decorate the door then we finish sooner and can put across your plan... By the way, where is Kenny and Rei?" he asked when he noticed that the house was way too quiet.

"Rei went to buy ingredients for the gingerbreads. Mostly because yesterday he mucked up the most of it." Max couldn't hold back a snicker. "And Kenny went to the technical store; he still haven't given up to repair that old christmas lights for you. Till then I'm taking care of the house." he threw out his chest pridefully.

"And of the cookies." added Takao as his lips curved to a sly smirk when he noticed a small morsel on the corner of Max mouth.

The blonde boy quickly wiped off the sneak clue with the sleeve of his pullover. "I ate only one to make sure it tastes good." he said defensively while his face was flaming red. Then he added awkwardly when he saw Takao's eyebrow raise suspiciously. "Okay, so I ate two... maybe three... or was it five?"

"You know that Rei's going to hunt you down with his rolling pin when he gets home?" Takao looked at him challengingly.

Max's jaw dropped in horror, and he paled. "Do you think he'll really count them?"

Takao couldn't hold back any more and he burst out laughing by the ridiculously panic expression Max was giving.

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

After circa an hour Takao was sitting in the middle of his and Kai's bedroom with a big box beside him, while around him laid in piles all of his old books, photos, memories and personal stuff he'd brought with himself from the dojo.

Diving his hand into the boy a photo came to his hand and he smiled fondly when he looked at it; it was one of his favourite pictures. It was taken in their favourite patisserie. They were all there, including Hilary, who wasn't a big beyblade player in the team but still a good friend of them. On the table, they all had a big bowl of ice-cream while they sat close together, shouldering each other.

Takao was now peering at a certain person on the photo who in his opinion had the nicest smile in the world. Kai approximately smiled as much as he talked. However, and there was no doubt, that he had a nice smile on photos – which Takao considered that it was because Kai definitely was a photo gene type. Luckily, Takao had now more and more of those sweet occasions when Kai gifted him with that smile of his own when they were alone.

His daydreaming got interrupted, however, when Max appeared in the door.

"Hey Takao, watch'a doin?" he asked.

"Just selecting some old things I still need, and what not any more." Takao answered smoothly while he still didn't manage to take his gaze off from the picture in his hand.

Max walked up to him and sitting down beside him he noticed what was his friend looking at so hard. "I remember of this! It was taken in that patisserie last summer... Hehe, Daichi made the picture while he almost knocked the poor waitress. Pft, no wonder the picture is so oblique."

Takao's eyebrows lowered softly and he smiled.

"You really wanna give up on these?" Max looked now languorously at a big pile of manga collection that Takao had put aside among those things he didn't want to put back in the box. "You loved these so much! And you've collected them for so long!" he took one from the top of the pile and dipped in.

"You can have it, if you want." Takao said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"You mean it?" Max looked at him with wide eyes. "You give all to me?... Gee, thanks!"

Takao chuckled at his friend's enthusiasm. He looked back at the photo in his hand once again and he decided that he wouldn't put it back among the others. For some reason, it was kind to him. So he stood up, went to the bed, and placed it on the nightstand beside his alarm clock.

"What's this?" asked Max as he pointed at another big box beside him.

"Some old stuff of Kai's." Takap replied when he'd returned to the carpet. One by one, he started placing back his things in the box from the '_I still want to keep them'_ pile while he continued. "He asked me to put it into the lumber room to the others because it's only in the way, and he's tired of bumping onto it all the time."

Max sank his hand into the box and pulled out a sheaf of photos. When he looked at the one which was on the top he laughed.

Although it was rather impropriety to fumble among other's personal stuff, the curiosity gained Takao's attention, too, and he peeped on the photo in his friend's hand. His face brightened; on the photo there was a six years old boy, which was unmistakable Kai, holding an ice cream in his small hand. Even then he had the same hairstyle as an adult now, even so, his beautiful crimson eyes shone more brightly on the photo. He looked so happy. He wasn't wearing those blue face paints on his cheeks, instead of them chocolate smear plastered around his impish smile.

Takao could now tell for sure that Kai really had a failing for chocolate. He'd been having misgivings for a long while now and he came to this conclusion by the simple fact that the household and cooking was his job.

The more he watched the photo a soft smile spread over his face. A very new feeling had overcome on him what he hadn't felt before. It was also part of love, he knew that, however, this time not a heated love, but a much deeper, affectionate feeling which was a new bond of their togetherness. Takao wished they could have met each other even back then...

However, when Max spoke he was snapped out of his daydreaming once again.

"What is _this_?" the blonde asked wonderingly.

Takao glanced over an other photo which was definitely taken at Christmas. He recognized instantly the garden before the mansion which looked just like back then. Here he could see Kai with his parents, but it was not all; he knew that what Max meant was that big thing in the background.

"That's a sleigh ride." Takao said.

"Cool!" Max's eyes goggled with amazement. "I never rode one like that. Ripping! Man, Kai is so lucky. I wish we would have a sleigh ride... What do you think, does he still have it?" he threw an excited look at his friend.

Takao frowned.

"I don't know." he shrugged his shoulders. "Kai never mentioned it."

*** ~ Ö ~ ***

In the early afternoon Rei and Kenny had returned, too, and the four friends could sit down to have lunch together so that they could continue the christmas preparations. Kenny had settled down in the living room again to proceed to revitalize the lights, and it was a reassuring sign when even after an hour and a half still hadn't filtered out any jarring noises or cry.

However, as Takao had foreseen it, Max got into big trouble because of his picking and stealing from the cakes. For an excellent, talented chef like Rei was, he didn't need to count all the cakes to realize there were missing some. But before Rei could have chased Max through the house Takao quickly rescued his blonde friend with an excuse that they rather go out snow shovelling so they wouldn't be under the feet.

Takao knew that Rei's harmony was based firmly on the kitchen which he took as his own territory, so he guessed if they let him alone for a while the sabertooth tiger in him would change back to a fluffy pussycat.

"Aaaw, why did we have to come out in this cold?" complained Max while he walked down the stairs holding a snow shovel on his shoulder languidly. "The house is much warmer."

"Thanks to your little stealing from the cookies I doubt you would get a warm welcome. In your place, I wouldn't go back for a while." replied Takao sceptical, then added. "Besides, weren't you the one who wanted to build a snowman?" with that he started to throw back a big pile of snow from the entrance along on the small path to the gate.

"A snowman, yes, but not snow shovelling." groused reluctantly Max while he followed Takao's example and set off his own snow shovel. "What's the fun of this?"

The answer for his question came sooner then he expected when a big pile of snow landed on his face from behind. Startled by the sudden coldness, he turned around and saw that Takao was having trouble to keep himself up as he was leaning on his shovel. He almost bent double, he laughed so hard. This crime couldn't be left without revenge – and with an evil grin Max thrusted his shovel deep into the snow and picked up a broad one. Takao gave a run for it but he was still giggling.

The two boys totally forgot the snow shovelling and they were now chasing each other around the house. Being in ambush on the corner of the house they waited the other one when would he turn up, then they attacked. On one occasion Takao had really come off badly; while he was in ambush and waited for his friend to pop up on the corner, he didn't notice that in the meanwhile Max had snuck behind him carefully, then threw a big pile on him.

The battle of snow had only come to an end when Max suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What's that?" he asked as he pointed at on the corner of the garden. Beside a rugged willow stood an old wooden house.

Takao had managed just in time to stop himself in his big swing before he would have toppled over as he was about to throw another snowball on Max. He turned to the direction where his friend looked.

"That's the garden shed." he answered.

Judging by it's state it could be seen that it stood there for a long time and nobody used it, but storing garden and other tools in it was still very useful. There was only one little window on the building but even that was so dirty that it barely let through any light.

The door creaked in a piping voice as Max stepped in and he instantly fell over a lawnmower.

"Uff!"

"Max, are you alright?" Takao asked worriedly, and he helped up his friend.

"I'm okay. I just toppled over this thing."

Takao pushed aside the machine so they could have more place. Upon the whole, the building was enough big that every tools that was needful at a big house could be found here. At the same time, lot of other stuff, also could say lumber, got place here, too. Maybe that's why it was so crowded.

Though, neither of them knew what were they searching here actually, they took a look around. Suddenly Max got a sight of something very odd. Astern of the shed something big took place and it was blanketed by a grey sheet. He bent down and as he raised the corner a pair of skis emerged, above it the red painted side of the carriage with golden ornaments.

"Hey! Take a look at this!" Max cried. He pulled down the sheet with one yank and the two boys' gaped.

In front of them stood as large as life the same red sleigh ride they'd seen on Kai's childhood photos. Aside from the thick dust that had been deposited under the years, and the colour had worn off here and there, it was still in a good trim. The seat, which was coated with black velvet, was like new. They didn't use it much, thought Takao while he went around the carriage to gauge it's state. When he stroked through the velvet seat it felt like he was patting a soft plush.

Suddenly an idea had conceived in him.

"That's it!" he shrieked rapturously that Max startled.

"What is it?" Max looked at him uncomprehendingly, his heart still thumbing.

"The present! The perfect christmas present for Kai!" Takao's mahogany eyes sparkled with excitement. "Quick! Go and call the others!"

Max still didn't understand what had Takao thought up when he'd left him, but he went back to the house. It didn't take much time and soon sound of approaching steps came and in the door appeared Rei and Kenny with Max in their wake.

"Max quacked about something that you found an old sleigh?" inquired with no big enthusiasm Rei when they stepped in. The next moment, however, he shut up as his eyes went wide.

"It's not an ordinary sleigh Rei." furnished him with information Kenny who also inspected the noble family relic amazed. And just like always, he set right his glasses scholastic whenever he started on a professional explanation. "That's a winter carriage from the early years of the twentieth century."

"Aaw, Kenny, we didn't ask historical description from it." grimaced Max.

Kenny shot him an affronted look.

"But how did you find it?" asked Rei now curiously.

"First we saw it on a photo." started on the explanation Takao and told them everything how did they find the childhood photos of Kai. "I didn't know he still have it. Kai never mentioned that they had a sleigh ride. We found it accidentally when we came out snow shovelling, and... well, we just came in. Max found it."

"Right. After I fell over a lawnmower." complemented Max sourly.

Kenny chortled.

"And what are you planning to do with it?" inquired further Rei, crossing his arms.

Meanwhile Takao had climbed on the carriage. "I want to resettle it." he said. "I wanted to give something special for Kai which would be memorable, and now I know what will that be! I'll bet on my blade that Kai have totally forgotten that the sleigh ride was here all the time since his parents died. I think he would be very happy if we could use it again, because on his old pictures he looked so happy... Believe me Rei, I know him, and I know that things like souvenir doesn't mean much to him, same as me either. And what could be more memorable than a Christmas Eve journey on a jingling sleigh ride? - Besides, I already know where would I take him." he winked playfully.

Takao lumped down the velvet seat, he was curious how did it felt. At that moment big drift of dust rose in the air and he started coughing and snorting. His friends withdrew quickly from the way.

"You know, I doubt that you'll be finished with this till Christmas Eve. There is only two days left." Rei scratched his head incredulously as he made a mouth. "It's a big mess. You can find less dust under Max's bed."

"Hey!"

"It needs only a deep cleaning." corrected Takao and he got down from the sleigh ride. He brushed off the grey dust which had stuck to his clothes, during he coughed some more, then continued. "It will be finished. I can do it... if you help me, too, that is." he looked with hopeful eyes at his friends who exchanged looks.

Max cried out. "I'll help you!" he offered ardently as he held up his hand high. Though there was an other reason of his heartfelt help: he still wasn't willing to go back to the house being sure that Rei, by way of revenge, would conscript him to dish washing.

"I think here is something I can give a help, too." rubbed his chin Kenny.

"Well, beside all the cooking and baking I have to do I won't have much free time to help for you scrub off the dirt, but if it helps for you," Rei spoke to Takao. "then I can take part in the game by keeping Kai away until you guys finish it... Though, I think that won't be so hard." his lips pulled to a sly smirk. "As I know Kai, he will be happy if in his free time they leave him alone and he can be closeted with himself somewhere."

"Thanks guys." Takao smiled gratefully.

In the rest of the afternoon Takao and Max had armed themselves with cleaning supplies, and they started on to rid the sleigh from the dust, dirt, and other splatter spots that had deposited under the years. Meanwhile Kenny and Rei had gone back to the house to continue the preparations. The job didn't prove to be so easy as Takao and Max first thought, but they worked hard. They only stopped when the evening fell and Rei gave them a wolf-whistle from the window, as a sign that Kai had arrived home. Sweaty and plastered with mud, Takao and Max went back to the house.

"Where have _you two_ been? You look like you've come from a stall." Kai scanned the two boys from top to toe with mixed critic and suspicious eyes when they appeared in the hall. He instantly pushed Takao away when he wanted to gave him a kiss on his cheek as a greeting. "Not until you've washed this mess off from yourself." he stated firmly.

Takao pouted cutely.

"We were snow shovelling. Then we played a snowball battle... and we forgot the time." Max spoke off the cuffs and all this time they both tried to look as innocent as they could.

Kai's eyebrows, however, rose in disbelief. "And you were throwing mud at each other instead of snow?"

The two boys laughed nervously.

* * *

**I hope you had fun. The second part with the ending is coming up soon. **

**Until then, I wish a Very Merry Christmas for you! :)**


	2. Part 2

**Heya Folks! **

**Here is the second part with the ending! Thank you for the nice reviews, you made me very happy! But mostly thanks for my friend, LazyLuck13; you really got the point of the story dear. ^.^**

**I hope you'll have fun. God, I so love Kai/Takao pairing, yay! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade**

**Warning: boy/boy love, sweet romance, shounen-ai**

****** Have a good reading!**

* * *

**~ * Christmas Lights * ~  
**

**(part 2)**

* * *

Takao had never thought before that he would be so glad if he could put Kai out of the house... at least for a while. First he thought finding the perfect present for Kai was the hardest, but now he had conceded that the preparations of the present gave him more trouble, but also to keep it a secret.

Kai was going to spend the next two weeks at home since his company would be closed on the holiday. There were only two days left till Christmas Eve and Takao still had to figure out how should he keep Kai away that he wouldn't sense anything.

Even that was a quite risky action when next day at early dawn, when everything was still blanketed with darkness outside, he woke up and tiptoed out of their bedroom like a cat. He worked by lamplight in the shed two hours; he didn't dare to do more because he was afraid that if he stayed way too long Kai, sooner or later, but would sense his missing. Before it dawned Takao sneaked back into the house and slipped back into the bed unawares.

Kai was truly very exhausted; he didn't even notice when he'd left or when he had come back. In the subdued light that filtered through the window Takao leaned over so he could look at him better. Kai's features were so peaceful and calm as he snuffed low and deep through his nose. He slept like a child.

Takao observed him with soft eyes, then carefully he pushed away a few locks from Kai's forehead. He leaned down and gently kissed his cheek.

**~ Ö ~**

In Kai's and Takao's relationship there were at least as much similarity as difference. Even though, they still managed to compensate this successfully, much to their friends' surprise.

However, there was something that Takao hated very much in his life, and that was early waking. Moreover, that two hours working at dawn gave him plus hell, therefore right now he needed more his morning slumber than ever, to recover his lost energy. For his luck, and thanks to this, Kai didn't suspect anything when he woke up in the early morning as he used to. Since he was used to that Takao liked sleeping further at the weekends when he didn't have to get himself out of bed early to make breakfast for Kai before he left, he let Takao be to sleep out his tiredness.

After some ten o'clock Takao woke up for muffled movements that were coming from the ground floor while he was laying alone in the bedroom. He crawled out of the warm bed and ambled to the window. He pushed aside the red drapers so he could have a better look outside, and right then two wonderful sight unfolded before his eyes.

From the sky dense snowflakes feathered, and they were so fat what Takao had never seen before. Under the cloud of night had fallen so much snow as it had under the whole week. Glancing down he saw Kai who was trying to scoop a way with the snow shovel in the knee-high snow wall. Takao broke into smile.

He dressed up in no time, made the bed, then trotted down the kitchen where the smell of freshly burning cakes in the oven were already emitting. He quickly bolted down a few sandwiches then took his winter jacket, pulled on his boots, and stepped out the white land to join Kai.

Up, from one of the windows Max watched as his two friends scooped curlicued paths among the snow walls. He was sure that something exciting would happen soon, and he wasn't mistaken.

Suddenly Takao stopped and for a while he just watched as Kai worked tirelessly. A naughty grin appeared on his face. He let go of the snow shovel – which fell over the snow noisilessly, like it fell into fluffy pillows – then he bent down and took a sizeable snowball in his palms.

Kai was startled when something hard, cold and wet hit his neck from behind. Turning around he sighted Takao who was standing from him only a few meters and had his hand pressed on his mouth to smother his laugh.

"Wops!... I... I just wanted to hit the snowman..." hiccoughed Takao between laugh.

"Oh really?" Kai's lips pulled to an evil smirk. To his malevolent voice Takao instantly stopped giggling. Kai ran over his shovel with a large arc and he raised up a peaked pile of snow.

The flaccid smiled on Takao's face became more panicked and he took an unsure step back. "Um... hehe, you're not planning any kinky with that pile of snow, are you?" he chuckled nervously.

Kai now started on his way towards Takao with slow, menacing steps. "Well it depends that how much I'm intending to give you a bath in the snow." his malicious smirk pulled wider.

Takao's laugh choked up in his throat, and gulped. The next moment he cried up when the whole avalanche plummeted to his head. From the big mound two blinking eyes peeped out. Kai leaned against the snow shovel as he burst into laughter by the funny sight; never in his life had he laughed so hard.

Up at the window Max pressed his nose hard to the glass that he was practically laying on it, and if the glass wouldn't be there he probably would have fallen out. Right then, Rei came in the room.

"What are you doing?" he asked slightly suspicious when he saw that his friend was standing on his toes at the window, and was stretching eagerly.

"Sshhh...!" hushed him Max while he didn't take off his curious eyes from the couple for a minute. Not that they could hear them. "It's not a common sight." he said as he grinned.

Rei still didn't get what did he mean; frowning deeply his eyebrows he walked up to the window. When he espied what was Max eyeballing so excitedly a soft smile spread across his lips. On the garden Kai and Takao had started on an intense snowball battle as they were running around the house as they were reliving their childhood.

"I always felt that it would produce much good if these two set up with each other. When they are together they have good effect on each other." marked Rei with content in his voice. Takao tossed a snowball towards Kai who dodged it skillfully, and the next moment he managed to hit Takao's shoulder.

Max, however, looked uncomprehendingly at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"I've never seen Kai so _lively_ before." Rei's eyes sparkled by the joy as he saw his stoic friend skipping. "And even Takao has never been so provident like now... I think they've both profited from this relationship."

"I don't get it. Why do people change when they fall in love?" grimaced Max.

Rei laughed mildly and patted sympathetically his friend's shoulder. "Maxie, one day you'll understand it when you have a lover."

Max moaned; he wasn't so pleased with the answer. Then pressed his nose on the window again where a round spot of steam appeared. "Oi-oi!... that was a nasty one. In Takao's place I would make a quick run for it."

For a while they could see as the couple played cat-and-mouse game with each other, running in slalom around the trees, until Kai managed to catch up Takao by one of the white birches. The tree's long, snow covered branches enshrouded them, only two lower bodies could be detected as they stood very close to each other.

Max was stretching his neck now more eagerly, giving a very realistic mimicry of a giraffe. Manifestly, it annoyed him that he was missing the exciting scene. "Aw, hey! What are they doing now?... I can't see!... I wanna see it!"

Rei, who was somewhat more mature and experienced in life's doings, he didn't need to figure out what was happening behind the snow-curtain. Kai had his arms around Takao's waist as he pressed him tight to himself, while Takao – who was a few inch shorter than Kai – was standing on his toes and was clinging to Kai's coat. At this point Rei was certain that it would be very rude to be on the watch for a love couple's idyll moments, and he decided to intervene.

"Okay, enough about eyeballing, let's go back working!" he announced forcefully. "Help me to wash those dishes in the kitchen. After all, it's your fault that I have to work more since you've almost eaten up the half of the whole cakes." with that Rei grabbed Max by his collar and started pulling him towards the door.

The blonde boy was quirming in protest while he desperately tried to scoot back to the window. "AAAAAAAAAA!... But I wanna see as they snogging!"

**~ Ö ~**

There was another thing what Takao specifically liked about Kai, and that was his timing.

After a heroically fought love-battle they both were soaked and tired as they stepped in the hall, but the mischievous smile was still lingering on their faces. Kai didn't even let slip the opportunity and he grabbed Takao by his waist and pushed him back among the hooked up coats. The younger teen obeyed with a happy chuckle, and they spent another couple of sweet minutes being hidden in their own little world as they kissed slow, and chastely.

Later, when they'd returned to earth, they walked in the living room to join their friends. After lunch Kai had sauntered up to the library room and he spent the whole afternoon there, entrusting the last christmas preparations to his little team. Takao was very glad for it because at least they didn't need to use any diversive action and he could work with Max in the shed calmly.

From time to time Rei joined them, too, but since he wasn't really keen on the cold and wet weather he didn't stay long. Meanwhile, Kenny continued to repair the lights in the living room and so he could prick his ears if from the first floor noise of approaching steps came.

The next day brought new series of events. Kai left early in the morning from home, saying there was something he had to arrange. This of course had aroused the curiosity of Takao, after all what could be so important for him that couldn't wait... and one day before Christmas? Though, the timing was perfect again because Takao and Max had enough time to finish the last strokes on the sleigh ride.

However, Takao knew very much that Kai could easily smoke something of their plan if he fell out from his role. Therefore, as a diversive action he pretended as if he wanted to go with Kai badly, knowing afore his mate's reaction, which had proved true in the end.

Kai had stated plainly that Takao couldn't come with him and the blue haired teen agreed. "Okay." he said gleefully before he leant up on his toes to give a quick, chaste kiss on Kai's lips. Then he span around and skipped off joyfully. Maybe he'd given up his begging a bit way too easily because Kai was still standing there for a few minutes, looking after him with odd eyes. He was used to that Takao had an annoying habit to beg for him even for a quarter an hour, using unashamedly his puppy dog eyes, just so he could get what he wanted.

According to it, it seemed like Takao wasn't really excited to know where was Kai actually going. It was the first time that for a brief second Kai wished his mate would have pestered him further, even if he knew that he would have said no on every account. Then the feeling had dissolved in Kai quickly and he stepped out the front door.

Circa a three hours later Max, Takao, Kenny and Rei were standing outside in front of the shed. The sleigh ride stood before the shed, too, in its renewed shape, and they could admire it now in full flush as they surrounded it. Now that it had been brought outside it looked bigger than in the dark corner of the backside of the shed.

"Not bad, huh?" said Max with a contend smile, and put his hands on his hips.

"Good work, guys. It's more beautiful than as we hoped." nodded Kenny approvingly.

"I wouldn't have managed it without your help. Thanks to Kenny the lamplights lit, too, so we can use it even in the evening." smiled gratefully Takao.

Max threw his arm over Kenny's neck and pulled him tightly close, ruffling his brown hair which was anyway so bushy. "That's our Kenny! He is the ever coolest genious in the world!"

Kenny went beet red to his ears while he tried to get free from the strangler grip. "It was nothing really. It's not hard to light an old oil lamp if you know how did they use it before." he said embarrassed, and for this his face went redder.

Rei, who had bundled himself from top to toe in long coat and snow boots, and even so he was freezing to his bones as he trampled one feet to the other, had made no comment yet. Staring hard at the sleigh ride it seemed that he was mulling over something; he tilted his head to the side like an owl.

"Something is missing." he declared finally.

"What?" asked Takao, not having a clue.

Passing round the carriage Rei stepped to the pair, held up the empty reins and swung them meaningfully. "What's going to make the carriage move?"

Takao gave such a hard slap on his forehead when it hit him that he almost fell over. " _Oh no!_ We forgot the horses!"

"What should we do now?" looked at them Max with loss of idea. "Where the heck should we get two horses?"

Rei raised one of the halters and his mouth drew to a wide grin. "Well, we can still put Maxie to the carriage."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Rei." Max smiled dryly.

However, Takao was totally hooked on Rei's idea and he chuckled. "Not a bad idea. If we put on you a pair of horns and a red, lighting nose we can call you Rudolph!"

"Don't you start too!" snapped at him Max. His whole face was flaming.

"I think there is another way we can solve this problem." spoke in thoughtfully Kenny, though even he was having trouble to hide a twitching smile. This gained everyone's attention. For a moment Max had truly believed that they were considering to make a sled-horse of him, and he almost threw himself at Kenny, but when the brown haired boy continued he held himself back. "I think I can procure two horses, just leave it to me."

Takao, Max and Rei still looked dubiously at him, but before any of them could have asked anything a new voice's call erupted. Hearing his name, Takao gave a start. According to all indications Kai had come home and none of them had noticed. Head over heels, he dashed back to the house, leaving there his friends.

"Poor Takao." Rei shook his head. "I hope he'll come up with something smaller for Kai's birthday, or else he will go crazy how to lock out Kai from the house." he crossed his arms anxiously.

When the back door of the terrace opened and Kai appeared on the porch Takao had practically flung himself into his arms. "Takao, what – mmmmm..." Kai couldn't finish his sentence because Takao had pressed his lips hard on him, both with love and passion, cutting off any coherent words coming out from Kai's mouth. With a determined but flattering gesture Takao pushed Kai gently back into the house.

The three friends sweat-drooped heavily at the sight.

**~ Ö ~**

At lunch Kai and Takao were the last ones who joined the others. Takao had trouble with combing out his long hair that had tangled in the cold and clammy weather while they were out. He had been pondering about it for a while now that maybe he should have cut it shorter but Kai refused him to do, telling him that he liked it more this way. Of course only between each other. And Takao couldn't resist for such a compliment, mostly because Kai was emotionally more aloof and he rarely made such nice gestures, and this was one of those special ones.

When they stepped in the dining room their friends were already there, and they stopped in their tracks. Kai looked stunned while Takao's jaw dropped. Above on the long, festively set table lit the newly repaired christmas lights, which was stretched between two big chandelier.

"You didn't tell me where do you want to hang it when it's finished, but then I figured maybe here it would look good. I hope you like it." Kenny smiled meekly at Takao's amazed look.

"That I like it?... I LOVE IT!" screeched Takao with bursting joy. "It's fantastic Kenny!" with that he ran to him and grabbed the boy in a crushing, giant hug and whirled him around the room. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Wooah – alright Takao! Put me down! One hug was more than enough for todaaaaay!" shrilled Kenny helplessly with flaming red face while he tried to escape from Takao's squashing hug. When he saw that Kai was peering at them with odd eyes he became more embarrassed.

At long last Takao gave back to Kenny's freedom. Now he turned to Kai and observed excitedly his reaction.

For a while Kai watched contemplatively the many, little colourful lights, then a tiny, fond smile crossed over his lips. With a fine nod he signified his appreciation. While in ones' eyes it wouldn't mean much joy, for Takao it was even bigger. Every little gesture he received from Kai was equivalent to an open confession. He'd realized for a long time now that Kai's true feelings were beyond hidden in his words.

"Well then, let's eat!" pronounced Takao jovially and they all sat down to table.

**~ Ö ~**

Christmas Eve's morning started quite interesting, because Kenny had disappeared.

"Guys! Have any of you seen Kenny?" Max stepped in the living room.

The whole room was wrapped in warm light, in the fireplace the fire was flaming jovially, and the lot of decorations sparkled on the christmas tree. Takao was placing the presents under the tree while Rei was settling plates, laden with christmas cakes, on the coffee table.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast." told Takao.

"Maybe he's gone out to the shed." guessed Rei, turning around. "He is not that type who disappears without a word." he gave a frown.

"I hope he didn't get into trouble. I go out to check him." Max walked out of the room.

When Max was out of hearing Rei smiled slyly. "I bet that Max would get into trouble sooner than Kenny." he glanced at Takao, but the teen for some reason was uncharacteristically quiet, and had a sour expression on his face, like he was fretting himself on something. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Where is Kai?"

"After breakfast he'd closed himself in the library room and doesn't let me in." he grumbled apathetically.

"I wonder why?" Rei looked at Takao with a mysterious smile but the bluenette didn't notice the hint. He looked further sullenly before himself.

Suddenly Max rushed into the room again, this time extremely excited.

"Guys! Guys! Come quick! You have to see this!" he waved with his hands frantically.

"What happened Max? A yeti is in the garden or what?" Rei chortled facetiously as he looked at him with ridiculous eyes.

"No!... No!... Something else...!" gasped Max. "It's... it's a... Ah! Come on, I show you!" with that he grabbed Takao by his arm, and pulled him to his feet, then he started tugging him towards the door.

"Alright Max, I'm coming, you don't have to pull me!"

Rei followed them.

The little team, dressed up, filed out to the backside terrace where Kenny was waiting for them. Takao dropped his teeth by the sight that greeted him, and for a few moments he could only blink.

"Kenny, what's this?" he blurted out finally.

Before the stairs stood the sleigh ride. Kenny was holding the reins in his hands while on the other end, before the carriage, now was standing two, white, royal horses.

"What do you think it looks like?" said back Kenny with a knowing, wide smile on his face. "You needed two horses, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Takao still stared dazedly.

"Where did you get them Kenny?" inquired Rei. There was a mild anxiety in his voice, which Kenny had noticed instantly, and he took it amiss.

"If you want to know I borrowed them from an old classmate." Kenny responded a bit affronted. "The guy's family has a big estate where they have a stud-farm. I called him up yesterday and asked if he could borrow us two horses for a couple of days. And he said yes... The guy owed me one because back then I helped him to write his homework."

"My-my! I have never thought about _you_ to give a helping hand to someone in cheating... especially in homework." Max grinned naughtily.

"It was only once!" defended Kenny hotly. "And don't even hope that I'll write yours!"

Max's smile wilted down. He looked sourly while grumbled something about _'Such nice friend you are.'_

Takao stepped to one of the horses and gently stroked it's silky mane. The horse gave a high neigh. "They are beautiful Kenny." said Takao mesmerized and he let the horse take a smell at his hand, who was probably expecting Takao to have something delicious in his hand. The horse's nose was sloppy and tickling, and Takao laughed softly at the feeling.

Suddenly they heard a deep, stern voice coming out from the house and all of them turned around startled. They'd totally forgotten that Kai was home, and it seemed he'd finally decided to come out from his library room.

"Quick! Bring back the horses to the shed!" commanded them Takao in a whisper, then ran back quickly to the house to arrest Kai.

However, he'd barely stepped through the door and reached the hall when Kai appeared out of nowhere like a giant cat. Takao almost bumped into him.

"What's going on out there? I heard neighing." Kai scanned Takao's face suspiciously and in the meantime he tried to take glances over the blue haired teen's shoulder. He scowled down at him; Takao tried to keep up his angelic expression which only put a few coals on the fire by Kai.

"Neighing?...Oh, that!... It was Max." Takao smiled meekly.

Kai raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "_Max?_"

The door suddenly flung open and the said person galloped inside. When Max passed by them, as an extra, he even performed a high, fairly false sounding neighing, then rode up on the stairs.

Kai turned to Takao with a slightly worried look. "Shall we call a doctor?"

Takao laughed.

"No, I guess he's just on sugar-high again!"

**~ Ö ~**

Finally Christmas Eve had come. In the city warm light filtered out from every house. The Hiwatari Mansion had dressed up in its festival glory, too; in the living room the many little christmas lights danced joyfully, in the fireplace the fire was crackling softly, and the whole room was filled with the delicious smell of christmas cakes. However, the little team was nowhere.

Kai and Takao were standing in the hall, both of them wearing coat. The bluenette was holding a kerchief in his hand and was looking praying at Kai.

"Takao, I've already told you that I'm _not_ gonna put it on. Anyway, what is this stupid game of you again that you want us to go out from the house with my eyes covered? Every normal person celebrates Christmas inside." Kai was having his arms crossed while a very stubborn expression plastered his face as he was giving a firm point to his statement. He looked frigidly at Takao.

"Kai, please." Takao looked at him softly. "I want to show you something, but I want it to be a surprise."

"I still don't put it on." Kai went on adamantly.

"Then close your eyes and promise me that you won't peek."

Kai rolled his eyes. He knew that Takao wasn't willing to leave him alone until he took part in this whatever-ridiculous-game-was-it. When he directed his crimson eyes on his lover again Takao presented him such an expression that he couldn't resist any further.

Kai sighed as he give in. "Okay, fine." Takao's face beamed. "But if I break my neck because of you..."

"You won't." the boy promised smiling. "I'll hold your hand. You trust me, right?"

Kai looked down at Takao's offering hand and slipped his own into his without a word. He closed his eyes and together they stepped outside the door. The whizzing cold and snow instantly pinched on Kai's skin but it didn't bother him. Through his gloves he still could feel Takao's warm hand as it held him securely, and giving into the trust he'd in his mate he let Takao led him down slowly the stairs.

After a few steps when they were down they stopped. Kai waited. He could feel that Takao moved away from beside him and that he was facing him now, though he couldn't see it.

"Okay, open up." Takao pronounced joyfully.

Kai opened his eyes and was surprised when his friends cried out at once.

"Merry Christmas!"

Kai blinked dazedly. All of a sudden he found himself in the bosom of his friends while he was standing in front of a wonderful sleigh ride that was pulled by two, splendid white horses. Both on the sides of the sleigh ride lit two oil lamps, and under it one-one golden sleigh bells glinted. He was unable to speak; he stared only ahead... this sleigh ride... he knew it formerly... but it couldn't be that it was the same...

"Look at him, he is speechless! Maybe the first time in his life." grinned Rei.

Kai instinctively put on an angry face and scowled. He was about to turn back to the house to heal his injured pride, but Takao recognized instantly his escaping mask and didn't let him go.

"Come, take a look at it closer!" he urged him excitedly. Gently, but with a firm grip so Kai couldn't escape, he grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the sleigh ride. Kai, slightly reluctantly, but obeyed.

He was standing in front of it from a reach and Kai felt his stomach jerk. As if one of his memory pictures had suddenly lightened up clearly before him and it would have stepped out to the reality. That ten years seemed like it was yesterday when his parents took him for a ride. Memories, which he'd buried carefully in himself so deeply that he wouldn't feel the pain, he didn't know any more if it had truly happened, or it was all just a dream. Pain stung to his heart by the recognition but at the same time there was a shimmering light of happiness, too, that he could relive this joy... with his special person.

He lifted a hand and carefully drew his fingers through the golden painted family coat of arms on the side of the carriage. His expression was still absorbed but Takao knew that Kai was touched with emotion, even if he didn't show it openly.

Takao observed him with soft eyes. "I wanted to give you something special for Christmas, what you would like, but I wouldn't have managed if the others hadn't helped me." he sent a warm glance to his friends, who smiled back, then turned back to Kai. "What do you thing? Is it good?"

Kai looked at him puzzled. "I don't get it. How did you..."

"Know? Well, it's a long story but I can tell you on the way." a faint, mischievous smile ghosted over Takao's lips as he placed his hand on the carriage with a gesture. "So, shall we take a ride?"

Kai got on the carriage then Takao sprang up, too, and took a seat beside him. On the corner of the velvet seat there were two thick blankets folded neatly. Takao unwrapped one and laid carefully on their lap and legs, so they wouldn't feel so cold. Kenny checked once again the reins if they are enough tight, he gave a tap to the horses, then flinging back the reins he gave them to Takao.

"Here. I trotted them a bit before I've put them to the carriage, but don't race them way too much."

"I won't. Thanks the help Kenny." Takao gave him a grateful smile.

"Not at all!" Kenny stepped aside.

Takao gripped the reins but right at the moment Kai's hand reached out, to take the leading, and he quickly snatched the reins away. "Hey, I'm leading!" he declared.

"Have you ever led a sleigh ride?" made the question Kai doubtingly with a slight anxiety in his voice.

Takao shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "No, but it can't be so hard. Relax, don't be afraid till you see me!" he reassured Kai when he saw his look. However, his words were followed by a faint groan of Kai _'That's what I'm afraid of.' _before he continued. "Anyway, it's my present for you, so I'm telling the destination."

Kai puckered his lips reluctantly, but said no word.

Takao turned back to his friends once again and said. "We'll be back in an hour." then he jolted the reins and the sleigh ride slowly started off, sliding. Max, Rei and Kenny were standing there and waved after them while they watched as the sleigh ride passed through the wide open wrought iron gate before it turned right on the main street. For a while they still could hear the receding jingle of the sleigh-bells until it ceased. The little team then went back into the house while Max sighed in a wistful voice.

"I wish I could take a ride on it, too. I wonder how does it feel like."

"I'm sure there will be occasion for it Max. But this is their evening now." consoled him reassuringly Kenny as they stepped inside the hall.

**~ Ö ~**

The sleigh ride slid smoothly through the main street amidst the horses dull clip-clop in the snow. Except a few passers-by there wasn't much move on the streets, and even those stopped in their track and watched admiringly the passing sleigh ride as it tinkled gaily. In the whole city there was festive peace and quiet.

There were still a few little butterflies whirling in Kai's stomach by the previous emotional wave, however, he was leaning back comfortably on the seat as he enjoyed the travel. He had to admit that Takao's leading ability was quite good. While they were heading towards the edge of the city Takao told Kai everything about the mysterious founding of the sleigh ride and how did the idea come to repair it. Meanwhile, Takao took timid glances at Kai from time to time, as if he expected that his lover would be angry at him for poking around in his personal stuff. But for his surprise Kai did not say anything, nor did he show any sign of indignation, just simply listened.

The houses were becoming scarce and the high buildings were replaced by smaller, self-contained houses. Once taking a glance Takao noticed that a lurking smile was hiding on Kai's face. "What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"I knew you were up to something." Kai said and during he spoke his smirk grew only wider in that so typical characteristic way of his. "Max has a quite lame voice that he could mimic a horse believable."

Takao laughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But hey, we had to figure out something to keep you away!... Anyway, I think I should think out something nice to thank the guys for it. Without them, I couldn't have achieved." he clicked his tongue as he gave another jolt with the reins to make the horses pull faster.

"Hn." Kai closed his eyes with a grunt, a tiny smile still lingering on his face. He didn't say more just enjoyed the steady gliding of the sleigh ride, and the melody of the joyfully tinkling sleigh-bells, until they'd reached the edge of the city.

The houses had disappeared and instead high trees were growing out along the road, and they became more and more dense as the sleigh ride clambered up on a long dirt road, which was invisible because of the snow. They were now heading up on a brae. The clouds had dissolved somewhat in the sky so that the stars could be spotted here and there, but where some clouds had been left snow had started falling from them sparsely.

"Takao, we're going down from the map now. Where are we going?" Kai asked him with a little banter in his voice when he noticed that they were in the pure nature. It was not that he was complaining, but Takao's mysterious behaviour was starting to bug him.

Takao gave him a mild smile without feeling affronted. "You'll see. I told you it's a surprise... Give me some credit, would you?"

Kai snorted dismissively and crossed his arms before his chest. Wherever they looked they saw nothing but dense pines and bushes, and the only lighting object near and far were the two oil lamps on the carriage which showed them where they were. Kai looked up in the navy blue painted sky and among the scantily feathering snowflakes he espied the starry sky. The stars sparkled magically at this night.

Soon he could espy more and more light spots, hundreds of them, but those weren't the stars. Slowly they'd come up to the top of the hill and Takao pulled the sleigh ride to stop. From above here they got a marvellous view over the city; spate of gorgeous colourful lights lit, seemed like they were tiny bugs. However, before they could have get off to admire the view closer, Takao started squirming restlessly on his seat. From the uncharacteristically shy look and his uncertain attitude Kai could tell that he was nervous.

Waiting patiently, and somewhat amazed, he watched as the bluenette unfolded the other blanket beside him carefully. From the hiding of the blanket came out another christmas present, wrapped in a sleek red paper. When Takao looked up in the eye of Kai's he seemed very unsure of himself. Then again, it was understandable; he wasn't expecting any gift from Kai since he knew that these affection exhibitions like presents were still new and alien for the older male. But Takao liked giving those things openly for people who he cared for, and he felt kinda embarrassed that he was giving not only one gift for Kai, but two.

"Um... I know I said that the sleigh ride was my present for you, but then I figured... that you might like this as well." Takao handed Kai the narrow box.

The dual haired took it silently in his lap and peered at it in a pondering way. He didn't know whether he should open it now, or later when he's closeted with himself. But one glance at Takao's extremely anxious expression gave him the answer, and Kai decided to put his lover out his misery by unwrapping the present. Opening the longish box there was a long, white scarf inside, same as his own. When he picked it out to take a better look at it he instantly noticed what was so special about it. One of the end there was a red embroidery of his fiery phoenix while on the other end of the scarf was a blue stormy dragon.

"Thank you." said Kai quietly as he stared at the gift with a gleam in his crimson eyes.

"Ah... not at all." Takao flushed bright red in his cheeks, and he shrugged his shoulders flustered.

Takao didn't expect it and got surprised when Kai slid a hand behind his head to pull him forward and pressed his lips firmly at his. Takao felt now his whole body heat up by the wonderful feeling that how tenderly Kai was moving his lips on his own, and going total pliant in his arms he leant into his chest closer. He could feel the love and appreciation Kai was giving him as his thank you, showing it for Takao instead of telling with words.

Then again, there was passion and naked possession in Kai's kiss and Takao didn't hesitate to return it with equally fervency to show Kai much it meant all of these things for him, too. As a little play, he even challenged the dual haired male for a dominance battle as he took a fistful grab on his coat and pulled Kai down harder, opening his mouth to deepen their kiss.

After a couple of long minutes of fierce snogging they had run out of oxygen in their lugs and they had to break apart, ending their little game with a tie – much to both of their satisfaction. Opening their eyes they were looking at each other softly, panting by the lack of air, and they pressed their forehead together. Their contrary-coloured bangs mingled and they smiled silly at each other.

When they'd come out from under the spell somewhat they got down of the carriage and walked a bit closer to the edge of the hill to have a full sight at the magnificent view. But before they'd done that Kai took off his white scarf and wrapped it around Takao's neck who was totally dumbfounded by his sudden action. He could feel the warmth that diffused from the soft cloth and the heated smell of Kai's skin which was intoxicating for Takao. Kai took out the new scarf from the box and folded it around his neck with the same style.

The view over Bay City in the evening was amazing. They stood side by side and watched the thousands of blinking little lights. For a long while none of them spoke. It was a wonder when it was Kai who broke the silence, since he was the silent type and Takao usually barely managed to keep his mouth shut at least for a five minutes.

"Takao." Kai spoke quietly.

"Yeah?" the teen looked up at him and noticed the troubled expression on Kai's face; he frowned and looked like he was pondering over something hard.

"I've gone through some considerations and I came to a conclusion. This mansion is way too big for myself, but even for the two of us."

"Um... what do you mean?" Takao looked at him strangely.

"This few days, and the events that came with, have turned upside down my life so much that I haven't realized until now that I've been living my life the exact same way as my grandfather..."

"I'm sorry Kai, it's all my fault!" spoke in a hurry Takao as he went pale and looked panic at Kai. "I know you hate it when there are way too much noisy people around you, and I'm sorry for the mess in the kitchen, too. I didn't want you to feel that we've upset your calm."

Kai knitted his eyebrows as he looked baffled at Takao's startled expression. "What makes you think that I'm angry at you?"

"Well... I just thought... that you still... so, you're not?"

"No, I'm not. And if you would cut off saying stupid things for a minute then you would understand what I'm trying to tell you." said him Kai sternly and Takao lowered his gaze a bit ashamed. Kai heaved a sigh, then continued. "What I was saying that this week showed me clearly how many things I've rejected in my life, but also how much it has developed compared to what I would have if I'd followed the same path as my grandfather did. Other words: I would have nothing. And that's where my decision came from. I think it's time for me to settle down for good and all, and engage myself... and later, maybe have an own family."

This time Takao stared at him with the double size of his normal eyes. He'd just comprehended what was Kai offering him and he couldn't believe it was true... Kai actually wanted to propose him. The dual haired male looked with open honest into Takao's glittering eyes. "If you want it, too, that is." he added softly.

Suddenly, the bluenette's face lit up and he clung tightly onto Kai's right arm with both hands. "Yes, I do." smiled with happiness. His mahogany eyes were sparkling.

Kai's expression softened and he returned Takao's affection by gifting him with a small, tender smile of his own. They moved back their gazes to the fascinating sight again and for a long while they stayed like this, enjoying simple things like the comfortable present of being so close to each other, the radiating warmth of the other's body, snuggled up to the other's side, and this endless peace what this place and the moment was giving them.

"Takao." Kai said while he lingered his crimson eyes on the vivid lights.

"Yeah?" Takao asked dazedly as he was nestling on Kai's arm.

"About your christmas present..."

"Nah, it's not necessary Kai. You've already given it to me, and it's better what I could have asked for." Takao grinned up at him. Kai blinked surprised.

"Still, there is something I want to give for you."

"And what is that?" the bluenette tilted his head a bit curiously.

"You'll get it when we are back in our room." told him Kai and was satisfied when he saw that Takao's face dropped in abashment.

"Huh? Why don't you give it to me now? Aaaw, _Kai_..." whined Takao, giving his best pleading look to Kai. But it was no use, because his phoenix remained unbreakable.

"Because it's _special_ and I want to give it to you when we are alone." the dual haired gave a naughty smirk, liking that it was his turn now to play a little teasing game with his dragon.

"But we are alone now." Takao pursed his lips.

"You didn't tell me before that we're coming for a journey. I didn't bring it with myself, sorry." Kai said smoothly.

Takao's face dropped with disappointment and Kai chuckled. That incredible cute pout his dragon used to make whenever he came off badly made him look so adorable that Kai couldn't resist to not smile at him. He leant down to plant an apologetic kiss on his nose before he said. "I promise you'll get it sooner than you think." his tone was husky.

Takao still wasn't totally pleased with the answer, but he accepted it and nestled deeper into Kai's arms who embraced him firmly. Leaning up on his toes with half lidded eyes he met Kai's lips halfway. Their lips locked in a perfect synch where they drifted into a magical journey of whirling emotions, stupor, and bursting fireworks behind their closed eyelashes in many colours which had nothing to do with the shimmery lights over the city.

And truly; this night indeed was special. Once they'd gotten home again Takao got the most wonderful gift from Kai he didn't dare to dream about. He was overwhelmingly touched by the love and care he'd received from his lover today and he was willing to give back as much for Kai as he was able to. To show him how much it meant for him what he'd done, and Takao gave all his love for Kai; gave himself. This was the most beautiful night they'd spent since they got together. There was so much love, care, tender touches, though there was passion, and craving, too.

**~ Ö ~**

In the morning of Christmas Day the team had gathered together in the living room under the christmas tree and everyone opened his present. Takao entered the room with two mugs in his hands; one of them was hot chocolate while the other white coffee.

"Guess what guys, Hilary has just called and she wishes a Merry Christmas for us from California." he said gleefully as he walked to the couch where Kai was sitting. He sat down beside his mate and handed him the mug of white coffee. Kai took it with a soft acknowledge.

"Aaaw, I so envy her." yearned Rei. "I wish I could be there, too."

"But why? There is no snow." Max was sitting on the carpet with his legs crossed, and he looked up at Rei taken aback by his statement. He knit his eyebrows uncomprehendingly.

"That's _exactly_ why." the neko-jin averred vigorously, and he gave even a shiver by the thought of snow.

"Come no now, what kind of Christmas is if there is no snow?" Max made a face.

"But it's freaking cold!" he retorted querulously. "I hate freezing and being all wet while my nose is running as if I caught a cold!"

"Ugh, dude, otherwise they wouldn't call it winter." threw it at him Max tauntingly. "And snow is beautiful when it covers everything in white and you can play snowball, and build a snowman. It's fun."

"I still hate it." grunted Rei stubbornly and crossed his arms before his chest. He was sitting on the other couch with a leg thrown across the other and he was showing a quite relentless expression. "And stop calling me dude, will'ya! I'm an adult man now!" he added grumpily.

"Yeah, of course Mr. Pussycat." Max rolled his eyes playfully, and he burst out snickering when he saw the throbbing vein on the raven haired's face.

Takao started laughing, too. Just the mere sight of seeing his two friends pecking at each other gave him so much joy; it was just like in the old times. It seemed that some things even after years didn't change.

The bluenette's laugh gained Kenny's attention now as he turned to him. "Hey Takao, you didn't even tell us what did you get for Christmas!" he looked at him with an inquiring look.

Even Max and Rei stopped poking each other and they looked towards Takao as well.

"Yeah, you have been very mysterious since this morning. You didn't tell a word." Max was blinking at him curiously with his extremely ocean blue eyes.

"I'm also very interested what did you get from Kai." said Rei, and of course he didn't miss the warning glare of the dual haired's who narrowed his eyes at him slightly when he noticed the hint of slyness in the neko-jin's voice.

Takao dropped his gaze and was peering now at his steaming chocolate in his hands. A shy flush ran across his cheeks all of a sudden as he smiled meekly. He cast a quick glance from the corner of his eye at Kai who was sipping his coffee calmly, with his eyes closed now, before he said. "Well, something you definitely would never guess, Max." there was a strange, mixed playfulness and awe the way Takao was looking at them.

"Come on now! Don't pester our nerves! What did you get?" Max's eyes grew so wide like a golf ball.

Takao waited until the excitement in the room reached the peak, then he showed up his left hand and exclaimed with a happy grin on his face.

"I GOT A FIANCÉ!"

The first one who burst in the room was Kai; the poor dual haired spluttered into his coffee in his pure discomfiture and embarrassment, and he almost went double.

"_Takao! _" he shouted exasperated.

"What?" the bluenette looked back at him innocently. "It's true."

Kai's eyebrow twitched with irritation while at the same time he felt his face heat up, but actually he couldn't blame the bluenette for it. However... "Well, yeah, haven't you ever heard about discretion?" he said wryly.

"Jeez Kai, they are our friends!"

Max, Rei and Kenny gaped wide-eyed at the shiny golden ring on Takao's ring finger which had a small ruby in the middle, and it sparkled. Then they moved their amazed gaze onto Kai's hand which he was holding the mug with, and they noticed a silver ring with a sapphire stone. The dual haired was nestling restlessly in his place as he seemingly tried to plaster his fluster by throwing a grouchy look at them, like he didn't get why did they make a big fuss about it. What was so surprising about gifting a ring for his mate? After all, they'd been together for a year now. Bunch of nutters – thought Kai annoyed.

"Man, you're so lucky Takao!" Max exulted zealously at his friend.

"Congratulations guys!" said Kenny solemnly, and he smiled.

"Thanks guys." Takao looked softly at them all, and he was smiling gratefully.

"Well, it was about time." Rei gave an approving nod while he didn't even try to hide his smug smile. Takao, however, didn't get the hint since he was way too lost in admiration of his golden ring he got. But one person did, and Kai took a mental promise in himself that later he would give Rei a deep bath in the snow... a _very_ deep bath.

Kenny looked over the tea-table and sighed. "Rei, how are we going to eat all of this cakes you made?" he said in a heavy-laden voice. "It would be enough for a whole army!"

"No. Not a whole army Kenny; for an army of Maxies." corrected Rei and he darted a sly glance at the said blonde.

Max only grinned.

"And what are your plans for next year, Takao?" asked him Kenny. "I hope that for Kai's birthday you figure out something _smaller_, which gives less trouble to hide it."

"Oh I don't know..." the bluenette began. His face was beaming in a mysteriously dreaming way that drew even Kai's attention to him. Whenever Takao had that goofy expression on his face Kai knew it was time to start being anxious. "Maybe we should reshape the sleigh ride to a **[1] **chaise for the summer."

At that moment Max cried out. "There is no way that I'm playing a horse again!" and he crossed his arms dismissively.

Everyone in the room burst into laughter. Outside the snow was feathering smoothly and the air got filled by the far away resounding song of the chorus that were singing Christmas carols.

* * *

**~ * The End * ~**

* * *

**[1] **chaise: a carriage pulled by horse, or horses, used in the past

**I hope you liked it, and if you would leave a review for me I would be very happy for it. Thank you! **

**And as a surprise I tell you that I'm planning to write a sequel for this story with Kai and Takao's children. It'll be also a Christmas story. I'm gonna update it some day when I'm finished, but not soon, hehe. :P**

**Till then, I wish you a Happy after New Year! **

**Bye! *waves* **


End file.
